wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Erevnitikos
= Words Words Words Words Intro This page is a big WIP but I will be working hard on it. Erevnitikos is a reborn demon who lives in the Nightcry-verse AU. Do not steal or tamper. Words Words Appearance Draconic Tribal originally: RainWing, couldn’t shift to lighter colors, dark gray horns, dark green irises, long tail, large ruff, thin but not bony, venom is deadly even if it only hits scales, partial night vision After rebirth: Rain/Night hybrid; default is pine green, black irises, small pale gray stars under wings, small silver scales beside eyes, thin for NightWing, build and scale pattern become NightWing, weak emotion reading and foresight, horns straighten and lighten, night vision strengthens, venom, camouflage, and ruff is the same, no fire Animal hooded venom-shooting snakes and highly venomous snakes General Draconic dark green, thin, nose horn, black curly horns, long partly prehensile tail, bite has weak venom; gray, straighter horns and firebreath after being reborn Demonic/True darker green, almost black; unnaturally thin, long body, but not bony; four pairs of spindly legs; eight wings, all different, that shoulders connect to the shoulders of the legs; black eyes; small scales so tightly knit it looks like skin unless you look close; large ruff/hood that changes colors like a RainWing; inwardly curved nose horn; three horns, two of head that intertwine, one on forehead that at first is short, but after potions grows longer and joins others; long snout with foldable and retractable teeth; row of spikes down back as well as random places on over scales that have different venoms; different poisons in claws; some teeth can shoot venom; bite is almost instantly fatal for mortals and causes great pain and illness for divine beings for two days, and can kill weakest ones; when fighting, venom tends to drip from teeth and some spikes and talons; can switch into an invisible and nearly undetectable ghost like form at will After potions: before unseeable accents and markings lighten to pine green; forehead horn grows longer and reaches back to connect with other horns; body grows slightly larger in size and strength After being reborn: horns become light gray and less curly but still connect; eyes have faint glow; markings brighten to neon green; random spikes and markings become more orderly; nihilm symbols appear on ruff/hood, right side is the symbol that can mean either potion or poison, and the left is shadow Words Words Personality * Chaotic neutral * Around mortals: Originally viewed mortals as bugs, but after becoming closer to Moonfinder saw them as animals, then almost equals. Still feels superior over mortals and shows it through body language. Friendly but distant, anyone who challenges her are either talked down or severely regrets it later * around own kind: used to be friendly towards demons and tried to find a few friends. Grew reclusive and withdrawn after betrayal and when making potions, and now hides from them. If one with a lower rank sees her, she immediately attacks and subdues them, and if needed, kills * around other divinity: used to give angels and reborn demons a cold shoulder, true nihilim a small nod, and interest in fallen angels. Has since tried to be neutral towards angels, fallen angels, and reborn demons she comes across in Mikro and ask for their help, though it’s never been given. She hasn't come across any true Nihilm * by oneself: very focused on her long term goals and projects she gives herself; now also worries about family, spends time checking the area with her powers, and preparing for an attack. She is rarely alone now, as she would rather be around her family to protect them * Around family: open and funny, she tries to be the person her dragonets can trust. Loves them and her husband more than everything else and is incredibly protective of them. She is very aware that they are her biggest weakness and that she would die for them Words Words History * Was born a few years after Drowning * No guardians or permanent friends * Assigned as spy and influencer in mortal realm, so she visited often and saw dragon culture firsthand, including the trust and friendships that were there that Thalassa didn’t have. She also play a lot of “pranks” on mortals, to put it lightly * Experimented with demonic poisons and her own venom on her own time to be powerful so she could gain more respect * Had tried to have demon friends, but all either left or betrayed her * Discovered mortal medicines could result in potions with unheard of effects, like salt in a recipe * Decided she needed a mortal to teach her about mortal medicine, and maybe also be a friend. After all, if one didn’t work she could always kill them and move on to another * Choose Moonfinder, who was twice moon born NightWing, a healer who used natural herbs, had no friends but wished for them, and was fascinated but respectful of the supernatural, unlike most others who were afraid. He also had a good sense of humor. * Kept bumping into him until they became friends and he taught her about mortal medicine. He could tell something was unusual about her and had suspicions, but allowed her to tell him on her own time * Demons and Nihilmins grew suspicious when she started changing shape and growing more powerful * Accidentally grew too close and started to fall in love with Moonfinder. She panicked at this, as she never meant to go this far and wasn’t sure how it would turn out. * Decides to test him and tell him who she really was. He was slightly surprised, but took it well * He later confesses his love for her * She has know idea how to take it, which leads to an awkward few days between them * She goes back to Thalassa during that time, where she discovers her home was being ransacked * Becomes ghost like and grabs as many potions as she could, but it was to late. The demons had found enough evidence to have her cast out of Thalassa, but more likely to be imprisoned or punished and never again see Mikro or Moonfinder * Goes through gate before Demons catch up * Finds Moonfinder and tells him what happened. She also says that she loves him, but he either must come with her so he could be protected by her but also in far more danger, or never see her again. He choose to stay with her * Escape to another city via shadow travel * Spends next few days hidden while she uses some of Moonfinder’s scales and her potions to change her tribal draconic form to a Rain/Night hybrid. Also changes to a reborn demon during this time * Spends next year on run from demons, using her potions to hide themselves. The demons are interested in her potions. They had hid the information of the potions so the Nihilm wouldn’t stop them * Accidentally had an egg that held twins * They are surprised and worried for the twins future, but decide to keep the egg, and be the best parents and give them the best lives possible * Twins hatch. The son is a demonic Rain/Night hybrid, while the daughter is a nihil mostly night hybrid. She is also white, which they suspect is from Erevnitikos’s constant use of potions * Stays on run with family for the next 6 years Words Words Abilities As a demon, Erevnitikos was fairly powerful, enough to be a minor Adviser if her personality had been better suited. The potions gave her more raw strength and flexibility with her magic, bringer her to the point of a major Adviser. But her rebirth, while giving her some balanced and angelic aspects to her powers, also limited her demonic magic with the alabaster cuff. * Element: plants, particularly poisonous ones. * Originally: powerful shadow travel, infernal rot, and mortal influence; venom in all forms, usually very strong; prehensile tail in all forms * After potions: abilities became more powerful, gained other minor ones, more poisonous, skilled with potions and mortal medicine * Reborn: has weak charisma, blessed magic, and balanced magic, some poisons became beneficial (Ex: healing), weak firebreath in draconic forms, demonic powers weakened except mortal influence and shadow travel, which only weaken slightly, and element power, which didn’t change. However, the alabaster cuff makes her bleed when ever she speaks demonic things. Weak light travel, mostly just helps her travel when there are less shadows. * Skilled with poisons, medicines, potions, stealth, and fighting * Knows more about mortal realm than most other divine beings * Weapons: * Four knives: all enchanted by her to be more harmful to demons and nihilm, three have canisters inside hilt with different potions that can be let out onto blade * Dart gun: silent, large variety of darts, some enchanted * Tail barb: attached at end of tail, can be coated in poison Words Words Relationships Text here Words Words Trivia * Will use her in a fanfiction, and likely roleplay * Erevnitikos's name comes from the Greek word ερευνητικός (erevnitikós), which means inquiring, searching, research * Only sleeps 2-3 hours a day, and that's while her family is protected with at least one other awake. She can also go days without sleep and still function normally Words Words Gallery Words Words Category:Characters Category:Work In Progress Category:Females Category:Occupation (Criminal) Category:Artificially Created Category:Occupation (Scientist) Category:Hybrids Category:RainWings Category:NightWings Category:Alternate Universes